My Version Of Peter Pan 2
by No1dgtr
Summary: I don't fully agree with Peter Pan 2, I believe Wendy and Peter were truly in love so I made this story. PeterXWendy! Keep in mind this is a totally different story, so don't bash me for doing this! R&R please! rated M for safety
1. Peter Pan and his troubled thoughts

_**Full Summary: What if Wendy's life after NeverLand wasn't so great?**_  
_**What if her husband was Abusive and beat her?**_  
_**What if she only had one child ...a girl...who she named after her one and only love...Peter Pan?**_

_Peter Pan and his troubled thoughts_

It was a quite night in NeverLand, if you didn't count the owls and crickets that is.  
All were asleep in their beds, but one, one known as Peter Pan,  
Up in the tallest tree, on the highest, thickest branch, laid Peter Pan.  
"What is this feeling?" Peter mumbled under his breath.  
It was normal for him to think about Wendy, every night for the past 8 1/2 years.  
But for the past 2weeks an uneasy feeling came over him and Peter didn't know what to do.  
'Was Wendy okay?" Peter wondered as he looked at the full moon.

Peter still remembered 6years ago, around 11pm on a hot summer night,  
He and Tinkerbell were up, looking at the Lunar rainbow, in the back of his mind he heard Wendy's voice,  
it sounded a bit older but he knew it was her, she whispered 'She is yours Peter Pan, HE will NOT have her'.  
To this day Peter wondered who said SHE and HE was but came up with nothing.

Now, Peter had a feeling he had to go to London but why? He didn't know but he know someone needed him.  
Every night at 6pm, he'd hear a little girl in his mind asking to be taken to NeverLand and he had a feeling if he didn't get the girl now something bad was going to happen to her, why and what, he wasn't sure but he knew this little girl was important, so he jumped off the branch and flew across the sky, with only one thought in mind 'second star to the right, and straight on till morning.'

**_End Chapter 1_**

**InuKagami: I know, short right? sorry**

**Jackie: Well, I liked it! I wonder why Peter is troubled...**

**InuKagami: I'm not saying anything, but it the next chapter, you will find out who 'She' and 'he' are!**

**Jackie: What about Tinkerbell?**

**InuKagami: She will be in the next chapter, she sees Peter leave and follows him**

**Jackie: Will she be jealous of this 'girl'?**

**InuKagami: At first a little but once she sees the girl, she will feel bad for you and wish to protect her**

**Jackie: Can Tink talk in the story?**

**InuKagami: Yes, she will be able to talk...okay, enough questions, till next time! "Wendy's Last request and Petra?"**


	2. Wendy's Last request and Petra?

Full Summary: What if Wendy's life after NeverLand wasn't so great?  
What if her husband was Abusive and beat her?  
What if she only had one child ...a girl...who she named after her one and only love...Peter Pan?

Oh and I forgot to say, I don't own Peter Pan!  
Peter Pan is a character created by a Scottish novelist and playwright named J. M. Barrie  
Last I checked Great Ormond Street hospital still owns Peter Pan but I'm not sure, don't be mad if I'm wrong...please...

_Wendy's Last request and Petra?_

Wendy looked to the sky of her bedroom window, it had been 2years since she left NeverLand.  
'Man, has time passed' she thought re-wrapping her wounded arm she used protecting Petra 3days ago.

Petra was only a month old and which she of course cried a lot but that dreadful man, she was forced to call her husband didn't understand,  
He had tried to hit her and of course I would see known of it, not to my Petra!

Wendy looked over the crib on her left and watched her child sleep.  
Petra's hair a very red auburn, had blue eyes, she reminded her very bit of Peter Pan, she even took a liking to the Peter pan doll right away.  
In fact, that was the reason she was crying 3 days ago...

*Flash-Back*

Wendy was destroying the nursery looking for her daughter's Peter Pan doll, but she couldn't find it anywhere.  
Then her husband, Edward came in and told her to "Shut that kid up!".  
Edward then made his way across the room raising his hand to hit Petra for crying, I got in-front of the crib and got hit at least 20 times before Edward left the room, grumbling about him leaving, not that I cared, it was normal for him to leave.

*End Flash-Back*

Sighing, Wendy looked to the night sky again,thinking about her life, remembering the first and last time she saw Peter, The first time she saw Edward a week after her time with Peter ended, Edward was one of the richest men in London once his father passed,  
He bought her like a doll for 35 million, her parents couldn't say 'no' to that!  
Thats were her life turned for the worst, sad and lonely, Wendy wished upon the Second star for her Peter to come, but now she doesn't care,  
for herself at least, she wanted Petra to leave with Peter so she'll be safe from this cruel and unforgiving world to a world full of laughs with fairies, Mermaids, Indains, and most of all Peter.  
Somewhere down in her heart, Wendy knew Petra was Peter's. she looked just like him, how and why was unknown to her but she was happy non the less.

Shaking her head and looking back to the star that made her feel so close and yet so far from the boy in which she would love till her last breath and began to sing...

" Second star, second star, Second star on the right lead me home, Lead me to NeverLand to night,  
Second star don't you light up in that dark sky,  
Don't you shine with the light of the moon,  
Peter Pan, oh Peter Pan, You, Peter Pan live on that star to night,  
In my heart it beats, it beats for you The second star on the right, won't you lead me home to night,  
My little star on the right,  
Oh second star on the right,  
May I make a wish to night, Oh second star please grant my wish to night Send him here with Tink at his side,  
Protect her, protect my love, with the light you shine so-soo bright,  
Oh please Second star on the right, "

At the end of Wendy's song, tears broke free and slid down her face silently.

_ ( Time Skip, 5 1/2 years )_

Petra looked up to the sky at the second star, she at only age 5 1/2 going to be 6 in just a 3 months, she didn't expect a gift nor did she expect love.  
Her father was a mean man that hit her a lot, mostly because her mother died 2weeks ago from getting kicked in the chest, she was hiding under her bed.  
Holding her Peter Pan doll close to her, she missed her mother.  
Her father often blamed her for her mother's death but she was no fool! She wasn't even in the ROOM at the time it happened!  
Did her father think her stupid? of course he did, he called her it while he beat her small body.  
Her father was busy so it gave her time to heal her burned hand, yes burned! Her father grabbed her hand and put it in the fire place because her dumb teacher lied and said she threw a book at her.  
Yup, you heard right, her teacher, Eileen Charles lied to her father, why? because she was her father's little whore!  
Growing up, her mother always slept in the nursery with her while noises like groaning and moaning sounds came from her father's room.  
Every night he was around, she came over and they'd be at it all night!

Speaking of which Eileen just screamed out her father's name AGAIN! this was what? the 4th time!  
Yes, I could count, her mother taught her how to count, read, write, and sing.  
She often sang songs to the star her mother told her lead the way to NeverLand.

Giggling softly, thinking about non other then Peter Pan, her mother often told her that she was his daughter.  
She liked the idea of being Peter's daughter, the very thought made her wanna start yelling for Peter to come but knew if she wanted him to come She'd have to be patient and wait for her true father to save her from the mean man.

She wished so much that he'd come and save her from this nightmare and take her to NeverLand with him.  
Getting up and going into the her closet, she grabbed her little sketch pad, a pencil then sat at her window again.  
Drawing with the light of the stars, she drew what she believed Peter and Tinkerbell to look like, often using her own face for her mother told her many times,  
She was his splitting image, from her hair, all the way to her laugh, and her 'leader' attitude.  
The only things different were well for one the shape of her face and her ears, other then that she was pretty much, Petra Pan!  
Her mother often said her name would go down in history just like his.

Signing, a part of her thought her mother lied about Peter Pan but a larger part of her cried that it was all truth and that he'd come for her!  
reaching out her hand to the star and began to sing...

"I have a place where dreams are born,  
And time is never planned.  
It's not on any chart,  
You must find it with your heart.  
Never Never Land.

It might be miles beyond the moon,  
Or right there where you stand.  
Just keep an open mind,  
And then suddenly you'll find Never Never Land.

You'll have a treasure if you stay there,  
More precious far than gold.  
For once you have found your way there,  
You can never, never grow old.

And that's my home where dreams are born,  
And time is never planned.  
Just think of lovely things.  
And your heart will fly on wings,  
Forever in Never Never Land.

You'll have a treasure if you stay there,  
More precious far than gold.  
For once you have found your way there,  
You can never, never grow old.

And that's my home where dreams are born,  
And time is never planned.  
Just think of lovely things.  
And your heart will fly on wings,  
Forever in Never Never Land "

Opening and closing her hand as if to grab the star, Petra thought over the song, the song Peter Pan sang to her mother so long ago then started singing another song...

" Think of the presents you've brought Any merry little thought Think of Christmas, think of snow Think of sleigh bells Here we go!  
Like a reindeer in the sky You can fly! You can fly!  
You can fly! You can fly!  
Soon you'll zoom all around the room All it takes is faith and trust But the thing that's a positive must Is a little bit of pixie dust The dust is a positive must You can fly! You can fly!  
You can fly! You can fly!  
When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start It's a very simple plan You can do what the birdies can At least it's worth a try You can fly! You can fly!  
You can fly! You can fly! "

Not noticing that she got really loud in her song till the end when she heard her father yell at her from down the hall, "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BRAT,  
SHUT THE HELL UP!".  
Petra shivered as she heard her father stomping down the hall near her room "oh no..." was all she could say

_End Chapter 2_  
InuKagami: sooo, how was that?

Jackie: I LOVED it! omg, whats the name of the first song?

InuKagami: oh that? I think I'll call it 'Second Star'!

Jackie: Nice! oh and me and Kitt don't own the songs 'You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!' or 'Never Never Land' but Kitt totally owns her song 'Second Star'!

InuKagami: Thats right folks, look it up, it aint there! it's completely original and mine!

Jackie: So Kitt, did you make the song for the story?

InuKagami: At first? No! I was watching Peter Pan 2 yesterday and I started wondering if Wendy asked the star to bring Peter for Jane, what would she say?

Jackie: you so right! well, I guess we know know :3

InuKagami: Yup, next chapter! 'Peter Pan's rage and Petra Pan's heart'!


	3. Peter Pan's rage and Petra Pan's heart!

**Full Summary: What if Wendy's life after NeverLand wasn't so great?**  
**What if her husband was Abusive and beat her?**  
**What if she only had one child ...a girl...who she named after her one and only love...Peter Pan?**

** I don't own Peter Pan!**  
**Peter Pan is a character created by Scottish novelist and playwright J. M. Barrie (1860–1937)**  
**Last I checked Great Ormond Street hospital still owns Peter Pan but I'm not sure, but in my eyes**  
**don't be mad if I'm wrong...please...**

_**_Peter Pan's rage and Petra Pan's heart_**_

Tinkerbell awoke with a yawn, flying a bit outside her little hole in the well, she looks over all the lost boys in the room but stops when she sees  
Peter's bed empty, she flew out of the lost boy's tree house to see Peter heading for the Second star on the right.  
Tilting her head slightly then zooming toward the star too, only slowing down when reaching Peter.

"Tink?" Peter asked, wondering why she was awake.

"I woke up and saw you gone, is there a reason we are heading to Earth?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling a girl needs me and if I don't get there soon, I won't ever be able to get her at all" Peter answered in an un-sure voice.

Tinkerbell nodded, she didn't like this, why couldn't Peter see she loved him?

**_( After Leaving NeverLand, heading over Kew Gardens )_**

Tinkerbell smiled, she really liked Kew Gardens, it was a wonderful place with wonderful flowers.  
It had 30,000 different kinds of plants but even so her favorite time to be at Kew Gardens was winter.  
Even now Tinkerbell could remember the first time she saw the garden, it was still on it's way and boy did it come a long way!  
Looking over at Peter to see if he liked the view as well, saw he was slightly ahead of her not even noticing the garden.

"Peter?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Wha-" Peter was about to ask when he heard a voice singing.

It sounded like a little girl under the age of 10, but it wasn't only her voice but what she was singing that really caught Peter.

'Hey, I sang that to Wendy' Peter thought and flew to were the voice was coming from.

**_ ( 3mins later )_**

Peter looked down and saw a little girl by her window, not wanting her to stop, he landed on the roof and listened to the song she was singing now.

" -Soon you'll zoom all around the room  
All it takes is faith and trust  
But the thing that's a positive must  
Is a little bit of pixie dust  
The dust is a positive must  
You can fly! You can fly!  
You can fly! You can fly!  
When there's a smile in your heart  
There's no better time to start  
It's a very simple plan  
You can do what the birdies can  
At least it's worth a try  
You can fly! You can fly!  
You can fly! You can fly! "

Peter rocked back and forth,listening to the little girl sing, he looks down catching sight of her very red auburn.  
He looked to Tinkerbell "Hey Tink" He whispered to her "Is it just me or does she have the same hair color as me?"  
Looking closely at the girl then looks at Peter's hair "She does, it's the same red auburn shade" Tink reported

Peter and Tinkerbell listened to the rest of the song, as they both smiled at the girl with so much faith but the smiles were short lived as they heard  
a man in the house, "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BRAT,SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled a very angry man.  
Tinkerbell shivered at the voice wondering who that was.  
Peter heard the little girl whisper an "oh no..." as the sound of stomping seemed to come closer.

**_ ( Petra ) _**

Petra watched as she father kicked her door open, braking it off the hinges.  
Her eyes widened in fear as the man started toward her, she prepared herself for pain.

**_ ( Peter ) _**

Peter moved down to the window to see what was going on and gasped as the man brought his hand up to smack the little girl no older then 7 or 8.  
Warning bells went off in her head as he flew into the room at high speed knocking the man into the wall, falling unconscious.  
"Don't you dare hit her!" Yelled Peter, he didn't know why he said and did what he did but it felt right so he just went with it.  
"Peter?...Peter Pan?" the little girl asked from behind him.  
"Yeah, whats your name?" Peter asked smiling at her.

**_ ( Petra ) _**

Having her eyes shut waiting for pain but it never came, she then heard a huge bang.  
Opening her eyes she saw non other then a boy, maybe 13 or 14, short very red auburn hair like her own, he was wearing  
short-sleeved green tunic and tights and a cap with a feather in it.  
It appeared He had pointed elf-like ears but most of all his feet didn't touch the ground.  
Peter?...Peter Pan?" I asked wanting to make sure.  
He smiled at me "Yeah, whats your name?" he asked.

**_ ( Normal ) _**

Looking up at him since I 'would' be at his waist if his feet touched the ground, give or take an inch or so.  
"My...My name is...is Petra...Petra Pan Darling!" Petra said with pride.  
Peter raised an eyebrow "Petra Pan?"  
"Yes, my mother said she named me after you because I looked like you, Petra is a female version of Peter!" Petra stated  
Peter blinked, she _DID_ look like him but her ears weren't pointed and the shape of her face looked more like Wendy's.  
"Who is you mother, where is she?" Peter asked, he had to make sure she was Wendy's daughter, he just had too.  
"Her name _was_ Wendy Moira Angela Darling..." Petra said as tears ran down her face.  
Peter frowned, asking again "Where _is_ she?"  
"Gone...he-he killed her" Petra said pointing to her unconscious so called '_father_'.

Peter felt the strange feeling again, it was like he couldn't control himself "this...this..man killed...Wendy?"  
Peter's shoulders shook with rage and sadness as tears rolled down his face 'Wendy...I...I'm sorry...I should have came sooner...' Peter thought sadly.

Tinkerbell flew in the window watching Peter with sad eyes, she knew Peter loved Wendy very much. Tink sighed  
Petra hearing someone sigh she turned and saw Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell stared back into Petra's deep blue eyes that reminded her of Peter.  
Tink having heard everything that was said and seeing what had gone down but now truly understanding, this girl was not only Wendy's daughter, but Peter's as well.

Petra being who she was, ran over and grabbed Tinkerbell hugging her. "I can't believe it, you both came, you both came!" Holding Tinkerbell at arm length.  
"Can we go to NeverLand and live happily ever ever like my mother always said at the end of a story?" Petra asking giving her best puppy eyes.

Tinkerbell just blinked, she didn't know what to do and the girl seemed harmless "Yes..." was all Tink could say, after all how could she say 'no' to _THAT_ face?

Peter was now taking calming breaths trying to calm down before he killed the man, who killed his Wendy.

Petra looked over at Peter "...um...Peter? Ca-Can we...Can we go home?"

Peter looked at her and nodded a small smile playing on his lips "yes, lets go..."

**_End Chapter 3_**

**InuKagami: Well, what do you think?**

**Jackie: *Is crying* That was...that was... ;-;**

**InuKagami: LOL I know! XD**

**Jackie: so whats the next Chapter about?**

**InuKagami: Petra earning to fly...**

**Jackie: Oh dear!**

**InuKagami: don't worry, she was born to fly, the only problem is ...the war!**

**Jackie: Oh yeeaaah! It was like world war 2?**

**InuKagami: Sadly yes, then there was Hitler! T.T**

**Jackie: yup, so anyways, whats the next Chappy called?**

**InuKagami: Oh yeah, it's called "The Great Peter Pan Learns Fear"**


End file.
